User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Episode 6, Part 2
"Welcome back!" Don said. "So far, none of our teams have managed to locate a Primitive Colossus Statue like they were told. And they'd better hurry, cause the next four teams are almost here." ~ "Found it!" Katara said. She presented it to the BLADE accompanying her. He nodded. "Take the Skell and this statue. Drive west until you reach Oblivia, a desert-like area. That's the finish line." "Right." Katara said. "Mewtwo! Start up the Skell!" Not too long after Katara and Mewtwo left, Superman and Inkling began in the same direction, and Goku and Vincent arrived. "I'll search." Vincent said. Goku nodded in reply. ~ Pit and Vegeta arrived after a short time, and no-one had made any progress. "Wow!" Pit said. "It was kinda like using the Great Sacred Treasure." "Alright," Vegeta said. "I'll find this statue or whatever." At that point, Vincent had just acquired his statue and were off. ~ Don stared off into Primordia, awaiting the arrival of the first-place winners. He saw two Skells, side-by-side, racing for first. It was Mewtwo and Katara vs Superman and the Inkling. "Thisll be close!" Don said. "A photo-finish!" The Skells were moving at break-neck speeds It was almost impossible to tell who was in first as they crossed the finish line. The contestants exited their mechs. "Who won?" Superman asked. "We'll have to review the footage." Don said. "Bear with me for a bit." ~ Deadpool and Megaman, and Satsuki and Ringabel arrived about the same time. Megaman and Satsuki searched for their teams. "THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" Weiss yelled. "I arrive FIRST but THREE OTHERS ALREADY FINISHED!?!?" "Maybe if you didnt bitch so much you might already be done." Vegeta said, holding up his statue. "Like me!" "RRRRRRRRRRRG!" Weiss screamed. Naruto and Mario arrived just as Vegeta and Pit left. ~ Vincent and Goku crossed the finish line just as Don finished. "And the winners are," Don paused a minute, before Goku interrupted. "Have you really decided or are you still trying to find out?" "Im trying to build suspense, Goku. Anyway, the winners are Katara and Mewtwo." "Yes!" Katara said, offering Mewtwo a high-five. They looked at her, confused. "Oh, nevermind." ~ Megaman and Deadpool left along side of Ringabel and Satsuki. "Oh. My. GOOOOOOOD!!!!" Weiss yelled. "WHERE ARE THEY!?!?!?" The three remaining teams searched in vain, as Vegeta and Pit corssed the line, claiming fourth. Satsuki and Ringabel got 5th, and Megaman and Deadpool got 6th. Don called the BLADEs monitering Segata, Weiss and Mario. "Forget the search." He told them. "We need to finish this episode soon." "Cause Grn's getting a bit tired." Deadpool muttered. "Huh?" Megaman asked. "Nothing." Deadpool replied. The last three teams took off soon after. ~ Weiss had insisted on driving her and Lucas' Skell, despite being a horrible pilot compared to Lucas. Thankfully, Naruto and (surprisingly) Segata weren't good pilots either. It would be a slow drag to the finish. ~ "Mario, Naruto, Seventh!" Don announced. Everyone watched as Weiss and Segata's Skells struggled to the finish. Though eventually, Weiss managed to get her's in before Segata. "Well, that was a bit anti-climactic." Don said. "Segata, Daddy, you're eliminated." Segata disappeared in a flash, and a BLADE took Daddy back to the city. "And that concludes this episode!" Don said. "What will happen next time? Who will be eliminated Will the ending be maybe a bit faster? Will Deadpool stop with the fourth wall breaks?" "Hey!" Deadpool said. "They add to the comedy!" "Find out next time on, the Ridonculous Race Fanon!" Category:Blog posts